Heart Skips a Beat
by kinana
Summary: A-aku suka Akashi-san...i-ingin me-menyatakan ci-cinta, ta-tapi.../[Jika ditolak kau akan sakit hati dan menanggung malu! Tidakkah itu terlalu menyakitkan untukmu? Jadi menurutku sih jangan.]/[Mengalihkan perasaan cinta terpendam itu susah! Jadi Kouki harus menyatakannya dulu!]/Suka-suka FujoDanshi lah/Didedikasikan untuk CAFEIN First Event!/Don't Like Don't Read!/Fiksi Homo!


**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warn : Fiksi Homo, bom typo bertebaran, OOC, dll.  
**

**Rate : T  
**

**Pair : Akashi Seijuurou X Furihata Kouki**

**Heart Skips a Beat © kinana**

**Keterangan : Huruf miring dalam tanda kurung di tengah cerita adalah suara batin Kouki, sedang jika ditambah _bold_ adalah suara otak Kouki.**

* * *

_[My heart says 'Go' but my brain says 'No'.]_

**Heart Skips a Beat - Lenka.**

.

Furihata duduk terdiam, bibir tipis digigit dengan badan rampingnya bergetar, sedangkan sepasang manik berpupil coklat bak biji semangka miliknya terpaku di satu titik—menembus kaca transparan kafe dan menangkap sosok seorang pemuda bersurai merah didepan fakultas manajemen.

.

Furihata Kouki nama lengkapnya. Hobinya adalah duduk di pinggir jendela sebuah kafe yang berhadapan langsung dengan pintu masuk fakultas manajemen. Bukan tanpa alasan Furihata memiliki hobi seperti itu. Ini semua adalah kesalah salah satu mahasiswa fakultas itu yang dapat menarik perhatiannya.

.

Akashi Seijuurou adalah nama orang yang selalu Furihata pandangi diam-diam dari balik jendela kafe.

Pemuda merah itulah yang membuat jantung Furihata berdebar kencang. Sangat kencang sampai-sampai Furihata pikir dia akan mati karena kehilangan detakannya.

Intinya, Furihata Kouki sedang merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta. Lalu disinilah dia sekarang, duduk di sudut ruangan didalam kafe favoritnya, berfikir apakah dirinya akan menyatakan perasaanya pada sang pemuda merah.

_[Mending katakan saja, toh kamu dan dia beda fakultas, Kau juga tidak populer sepertinya, dan kau adalah penggemar rahasianya. Sudah pasti dia tidak akan mengetahui dirimu. jadi disaat dia menolak mu kau tidak perlu repot menghindar]_

Hati Furihata berbisik. Miris sedikit sebenarnya...Tapi benar juga!

**_[Tetap saja! jika ditolak kau akan sakit hati dan menanggung malu! Tidakkah itu terlalu menyakitkan untukmu? Jadi menurutku sih lebih baik jangan.]_**

Kali ini pikirannya ambil bagian. Dan Furihata pun terdiam, tekadnya yang tadi sudah membara padam seketika.

_[Kouki. jangan dengarkan pikiran sesat itu! kau butuh pelepasan kouki! memendam perasaan seperti ini tetap akan membuat dirimu terbebani.]_

Hati nurani Furihata Kouki kembali bersura.

**_[Heh pelepasan? Aku yakin Kouki cukup kuat. Dan jika Kouki masih butuh pelepasan, tidak bisakah rasa itu dialihkan pada yang lain?]_**

Otaknya berbisik sinis. Kouki tidak tahu sejak kapan dia dapat berfikir sinis begitu.

_[Mengalihkan perasaan cinta terpendam itu susah! Jadi Kouki harus menyatakannya dulu!]_

Hatinya berorasi.

.

Karena terlalu fokus dengan perdebatan antara hati dan otaknya Furihata Kouki tidak menyadari keberadaan Akashi Seijuurou yang baru saja memasuki kafe dan berjalan santai ke arahnya.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?"

Suara bariton seksi itu menyadarkan lamunan Furihata. Sang pemuda coklat mendongak lalu terperangah akan sosok tampan Akashi Seijuurou yang duduk santai didepannya. Kini jarak mereka berdua hanyalah terpisah oleh sebuah meja kotak.

"Semua kursi sudah terisi, hanya didepanmu yang belum." Akashi berkata lagi disaat Furihata hanya terdiam seperti orang bodoh.

"E-eh..."

Furihata tersadar. Lalu mukanya pun menjadi semerah surai Akashi saat menyadari tingkah memalukanya.

Melihat itu diam-diam Akashi tersenyum geli.

"A-ano...A-A-Akashi-san..."

Furihata mengawali pembicaraan dengan terbata. Akashi mengangkat salah satu alis merahnya.

"A-aku...A-aku...itu...A-A-Akashi-san...aku—

Jadi Furihata Kouki, bisikan hati atau otak mu yang akan kau ikuti?

* * *

**End**

* * *

Pffft jangan timpuk sayah~~ Entah kenapa kepikiran ide begini pas lagi duet lagunya _Lenka_ yang _Heart Skips a Beat_ sama kakak

.

Yah~ pokoknya sekarang silahkan nikmati omakenya~

* * *

**Omake**

* * *

"A-anu...A-Akashi-san..."

Furihata masih tergagap sementara Akashi menatapnya dengan pandangan tertarik.

"A-anu...i-itu...A-akashi-san...NAMAKU FURIHATA KOUKI!"

Furihata berteriak diakhir dengan kedua mata tertutup dan tubuh yang semakin bergetar hebat. Lalu sedetik kemudian dia sadar apa yang telah dikatakannya. Pemuda coklat itu menunduk dalam, wajahnya makin merah, bibir yang bergetar digigit pelan.

"Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Kouki bodoh!" Rutuknya.

Deg. Deg. Deg.

Deg. Deg. Deg.

Deg. Deg. Deg.

Dentuman jantung Furihata makin menggila disaat tidak ada sahutan dari Akashi. Furihata khawatir jika dirinya semakin terlihat konyol dan Akashi akan _Illfeel_ padanya.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Akashi tertawa lepas melihat tingkah manis pemuda di hadapannya. Furihata mendongak dan terpukau dengan wajah Akashi yang semakin tampan ketika tertawa.

Akashi menghentikan tawanya, lalu menatap Furihata dengan senyuman lembut terpoles lebar di wajah tampannya. Pemuda bersurai merah itu merobek secarik _post it_ dan mengambil sebuah pena, lalu Akashi menuliskan sesuatu pada permukaan kertas _post it_ yang berwarna merah itu.

"Ini," Akashi menyodorkan kertas _post it_ pada Furihata, dan diterima dengan ragu oleh sang pemuda coklat.

"Selama ini tidak pernah ada orang selain ibuku yang dapat membuatku tertawa seperti tadi. Jadi ku pikir aku harus mengenalmu lebih dalam karena dapat membuatku terbahak, Kouki."

Akashi tersenyum.

Kombinasi senyum Akashi dan nama kecilnya yang mengalun lembut dari pita suara Akashi membuat Furihata merasa lemas seperti jeli.

Siapapun. Tolong, cubit dia. Khusus untuk Akashi—jika mau—bisa menciumnya.

* * *

**End Omake**


End file.
